


they know

by juggyjones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggyjones/pseuds/juggyjones
Summary: The Conclave is soon, and there are things unsaid between Roan and Octavia.





	they know

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by @roankomspacekru on tumblr.

Roan is a warrior, and so is she, and they’re fighting a battle only one can win. 

There’s never been a better time – or any time, at all. 

He finds her preparing, wielding her sword at the blacksmith’s like she’s one with it. It seems almost like a toy in her hands, the way it looks more like an arm extension than a weapon, and she knows she’ll go far in the battle. He’s a strategist, but so is she, and there are tactical decisions that need to be made before they can reach strategy. 

What he is about to do is equal parts a tactic, a strategy, and straight-up dumb.

He closes the distance between them swiftly enough she didn’t have time to lunge at him. Now, only a foot from her, he can see the dark brown in her eyes, the arch of her brows, the curve of her upper lip.

‘We need to talk.’

She huffs. ‘That’s never a good thing.’

He waits until she puts her sword down, only she doesn’t – she hooks it onto her belt instead. 

‘You need an ally,’ he says.

‘I have Illian.’

‘Illian is—’ not good for you, he meant to say. ‘He’s a peacemaker. Not a warrior.’

‘So? Is the great king of Azgeda offering to be Skairipa’s ally?’

‘That’s exactly what I’m offering.’

Octavia takes a step back, as if burnt. He thinks he sees surprise on her face for a moment, but she’s as good at hiding her emotions as he is. 

She isn’t trusting immediately. Smart.

How could he not like her?

‘Right,’ she says, ‘I’m not buying it.’

He takes a step closer, and now they’re back where they were before. A single foot keeping them apart. ‘I want you to live.’

She frowns, tilts her head, sticking her chin out just a little bit. Her hand is resting on the hilt, and she’s ready for whatever he tries to pull.

‘You’re manipulating me.’

‘I’m not. I want to do everything in my power to make you the winner.’

‘Your people die.’

‘Do they even deserve to live?’

She stares at him for a long moment and he knows they’re thinking the same thing. Azgeda, the Ice Nation, known as the cruelest of the twelve clans. Its people are almost all warriors who have committed despicable acts in the name of war.

Roan feels like he doesn’t belong there and he knows Octavia doesn’t belong with her people, either. But at least she’s willing to fight for them – he’s only willing to fight for her.

‘Why?’ Why me? is the question.

‘Because there’s something about you that I can’t fight.’ He brings one of his hands to her face and removes one of the stray hairs out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. ‘And if I can’t fight you, then I’ll do my best to protect you.’

He can hear her swallow. Her eyes are still piercing into his, but now they are softer; confused. 

Maybe she doesn’t understand. She doesn’t need to.

‘Let me help you,’ he whispers.

Octavia leans into his touch. Her eyes flutter, just for a second, and that’s all he needs to see. 

‘We fight. Together.’ He nods, more to himself than to her. ‘Until there’s three of us left – then you let them kill me, and kill them when they do it.’

‘I won’t just be able to watch you die, Roan.’

‘That’s the only way.’

She parts her lips, wanting to say something, but closes them. They both know it’s the truth – there’s no way both of them survive. It’s kill or be killed, and it’s a choice they need to make. 

Octavia closes her eyes again and Roan presses a chaste kiss to her lips. 

‘Make sure the human race survives.’

He leaves before anything else happens, because this is their end – their beginning. Before he closes the door, he turns around, just to get one more look at her. She’s in the dark and he can’t see her face, but it doesn’t matter anymore. 

They know.


End file.
